Tails's Playtime
by SargeTheMan
Summary: Blaze and Marine come over to play... 5th chapter BIG finale... My next story is on the way! Desu!
1. Chapter 1

SARGE...THEMAN TEN HUP!  
(Salute and read)

Tails woke up around late morning-early noon. The sun peeking in through the curtians flashing in his eyes. He sat up and yawned, then turned to the clock.  
"11:26 huh? Pretty good sleep." Lately tails hadn't been getting to much sleep due to his hormones kicking in at night. He stood up and streched his arms legs and tails. Walking into the kitchen, (and totally avoiding his morning regimen) he opened the refrigerator and looked around. His eyes lit up as he grabbed a can of Arizona herbal energy and snapped the lid. He drank the beverage in big swigs before trying to crush the can on his forehead and failing miserably.  
Tails had become that somewhat slouch that mobians become when they hit that "Teen Phase" as sonic called it. He was still the same sweethearted fox but with different mannerisms. After the 'nutritious' all liquid breakfast, tails put on his gloves and boots and continued to his lab. He was still a genius as well, his knowledge far exceeding eggman now. As soon as he got in and shut the door, sonic called him. The suddeness of the ringtone making him jump out of his boots.

He held the phone up to his hear and spoke. "Hello?" "Tails? Yeah this is sonic." he said. Duh. Tails loved his friends dearly but sometimes their lack of thought on even the smallest things annoyed him. "Whaddya need?" he spat. "Why you gotta be like that tails. Loosen up!" sonic told him. "You caught me right when I was about to work on the new Tornado type:Z prototype." he explained. "Oh come Tails. You're always cooped up in your lab. Come chill with us."  
sonic said. "I can't sonic... not today." tails told him. "Aww... Hey guys, tails said he isn't coming." he heard sonic say in the backround. Then he heard a multitude of people in the backround groan. Then sonic started speaking again."Well, we all want you here but your busy so i'll send your 'present' through the mail." and with that the line died. Tails sighed and put the phone back in his pocket. He picked up his wrench and walked over to the plane frame. "I'll never get any work in on my new plane with them always telling me to loosen up." he fumed. Not to far along into his work, the doorbell rung. *sigh* He put down the wrench and walked out of the lab.  
When he opened the front door a big lavender box with a azure colored ribbon sat on his porch. He looked around and saw no one. Shrugging his shoulders, he pushed the box into the living room. He saw that it had a card and read it. "Tails, we hope this will help you loosen up. Sonic and the heros." Tails opened the box and what was inside scared him half to death. Marine jumped out of the box screaming "SURPRISE!" followed by blaze telling her to quiet down. "The Fuck?!" tails screamed.

Tails had a look of pure shock (or what i call the shitty face :o) plastered on his face. Marine waved her hand in tails's face. "Oy, you ok mate?" Tails was still stuck in shitty face. Blaze moved marine out of the way and slapped tails back into reality. He looked at her with his hand on his face and misty eyes. "Why'd you do that?"  
he asked. "You were hysterical." she said. "That don't mean slap the shit outta me!" he yelled. Marine snickered. "Don't you mean slap the shitty face outta ya mate?"  
He glared at her before turning his attention back to blaze and asking "What are you guys even doing here, and why did you show up in a..." Tails trailed off as his mind began connecting events. "Sonic sent you?" They nodded. He pinched the bridge between his eyes and sighed. "Why?" "Oy we're your present smartness." marine said.  
"Sonic told us that you were feeling lonely and needed company, so we came to cheer you up." blaze told him. "Well im doing just fine so you guys can go now." he dismissed them with a wave of his hand. Marine ran up and hugged him from behind. "We're not going anywhere until you feel better mate." she whispered in his ear.  
He shook her loose and turned to look at them when a familiar feeling set in. His face turned red and he turned back around. Without saying a word, he ran into the lab and shut the door. Seconds later he heard knocking. "Tails, whats wrong?" she asked. "Nothing." he replied. "Can I come down?" Tails hurridly sat down at his desk and began drawing what he thought was a blueprint. "The door is unlocked." He heard the doorknob turn and seconds later the door closed. Blaze walked up behind him. "Whatcha doin?" she asked innocently. "Drawing up a blueprint." She looked over his shoulder and blushed. "Blueprint huh?" she said. Tails hadn't really been paying attention to what he was drawing, so when he looked the shitty face reappeared. He had drawn a picture of himself, blaze, and marine. He was laying in his bed with blaze and marine on either side sleeping. He balled up the paper and tossed it away. "So what did you want to talk about?" he aked her. She hesitated for a minute then began.

"Marine and I didn't come over to annoy you, we came to play. Won't you come play with us?" The way she said it sounded so innocent but the look on her face suggested otherwise. Suddenly something else in the lab moved and his ears perked up. "You hear that?" he asked. "Hear what?" she replied nervously. She walked closer to him and gave him a hug from behind. She started grinding her hips against his thigh. "Blaze what are you..." he trailed off as blaze tenderly kissed his lips. Time seemed to slow down for a split-second. He pulled away. "What the..." she interrupted him. "Tails, we came over here to help with your hormones." Then marine walked from behind her and said "We're gonna make you feel better mate." she said seductively. Tails heard a click and blaze released him and stepped back. He looked down and his pupils shrunk. "Why did you put me in handcuffs?" he asked nervously. The feeling from earlier was back with a vengence. "I told you tails, we're gonna play." blaze said.  
She wasn't sounding so innocent anymore.

Send in ideas for pt2.  
Sarge out.  
(Salute) 


	2. Chapter 2

SARGE...THEMAN TEN HUP!  
(Salute and read)  
Green Light: Lemon

Blaze and marine slowly walked towards tails."What are you gonna do to me?" tails asked.  
"Thats a good question. Marine, what are we gonna do with him?" blaze said.  
Tails noticed that her voice showed no more innocence.

Pure lust was all that was in the air. Metaphorically and literally. All tails could smell was pheremones. "Wait, wait.  
Are you two in heat?" tails asked. They both turned away and blushed, nodding their heads.  
Tails eyes grew large.

'This is it. There is no way to make a female in heat see reason.' he thought.  
He bowed his head and a single tear fell.

"There goes my virginity... flowing in the breeze."  
he said.

The two women inching closer eyed him with lust, focusing on his groin.  
"And they complain when we stare at their tits." he said.

"You can stare at mine all you want, mate." marine whispered. She pulled off her shirt and tails sprung a nosebleed. Her b-cup tits were small but sexy and form-fitting. Blazes robe was the next article of clothing to go.

When her robe hit the floor, tails's 'sword' shot out of its sheath.  
Blazes tits were at least a d-cup and with her slender waist, she was knock-out gorgeous.  
"Hey marine." blaze called.

"What?" she said. "Look at these 'blueprints' that tails drew." she told her. She picked up the crumbled paper and handed it to her."Looks like he was one step ahead of us." she giggled.

While tails was looking at marine, blaze took the opportunity to sneak up on him and grab his member from behind him. He jumped and turned into a kiss. She used the surprise to slide her tounge into his mouth.

She also began to pump her hand, which made him break the kiss and moan. Marine took that opportunity to steal a kiss as well. But what happened surprised her. Instead of him breaking the kiss like with blaze, he tried to the best of his abilities to use his hand-cuffed hands and pull her in closer.

His tounge darted into her mouth and he explored every crevice hungrily. She started to feel hazy from the lack of oxygen and broke the kiss. When she looked at him, her eyes widened. His face had twisted into a predetor-like primal urge driven expression. She smiled. "Oy, blaze." she called. Blaze stopped pumping on his member and looked over at her.

"What?" Marine pointed at tails. Blaze had a confused look for a minute. Then when tails looked back, she understood. "Why... why did you stop?" he growled. Blaze walked in front of him and undid his handcuffs.

Bad idea. Tails lunged and tackled her to the floor, assaulting her body with smooches. He sucked at her neck, then took a little nibble. She moaned and he took that opportunity to kiss her violently, just like with marine.

He broke as quickly as it started, then went to work on her chest. He sucked at her right nipple while massaging her left breast, then switched. She moaned as her body heat rose, and when he nibbled her nipple she let out a small shriek. She felt him begin kissing his way down to her lotus flower and stop.

When she looked at him, he was looking at marine. She had her eyes closed and her finger plunging into her own flower. In a flash, he jumped from between her legs to on top of marine kissing and nibbling at her neck. Marine felt him pinching and twisting her nipples and winced.

Blaze felt left out, not to mention tails had left at the best part. Tails skipped over sucking at her nipples and went strait to her lotus, lapping at it like a thirsty dog at ice water. Marine cried out in ecstacy and grabbed his head while tilting hers back.

She saw blaze standing over her before she crouched and placed her lotus in her face. "Lick it." she commanded.  
Marine nodded and stuck her tounge in, and blazes head tilted back. "Meowww.." she moaned. Tails stopped licking marine and pushed blaze over.

She landed on her back with a thud. Her attempt to sit up and yell was thwarted when he pounced on her.  
He kissed her with a fiery passion that rivaled her own pyro-kinesis, all the while angling his member for a smooth entry. With one powerful thrust, he was all the way inside her. She opened her mouth to yelp,  
but nothing came out.

Marine could only sit and stare at the raw power that tails was exibiting. Each thrust creating a wet smacking soud and pushing blaze closer and closer to the edge. Her hands searched for something to grab on to. She made contact with his back and dug her nails into his skin, causing him to howl out.  
Marine began rubbing her lotus, slowly at first, then vigorously.

She imagined herself under tails, being completely dominated by the beast. Blaze began to growl and hiss primally. She bared her fangs and bit into tails neck, causing him to howl again. But tails didn't care about the pain.  
That little prick felt like a mosquito bite compared to the euphoric feeling he was experiencing. He was lost in paradise, and didn't want to be found soon.

Blaze felt her orgasm coming and grabbed tails's ass and the back of his head and pulled him in close. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she whispered in his ear. "Finish with me... please!"  
He nodded and increased his speed. "Nya nya nya mee-AHH!" she screamed.

Her body locked tight as she hit the brink of ecstacy, squirting juices onto his member. Her tightening flower became too much for tails so he gave one last full power thrust and came, squirting thick streams of hot cum into her flower. Blaze's body released its hold and tails pulled out of her.

He stood up quickly and left her laying on the floor, her body twisting and jerking as she rode an orgasmic high.  
He rushed to marine and lifted her up to the desk, moving between her legs and positioning himself. "Be gentle." she whispered. He nodded and started moving in slowly.

Halfway in, he stopped and his eye twinkled. Then he slammed all the way her and stopped. She yelled in pain and her whole body tensed. He bent down to her ear and whispered, "That was for the handcuffs." Her body slowly loosened up and she growled in his face.

"Asshole." He chuckled and started up slowly. But after a while he increased his speed, slightly at first, but picking up quickly.  
She began moaning lowly. Tails bent down to massage her left breast and suck at her nipple, while using his right hand to grip on her hips. She started to rock and buck her hips to his rythmn.

She dug her nails onto his back and he flinched. "Females and them goddamn nails." mummbled under his breath.  
He grunted and his tails started wagging. "Im close." he said. "So am I." she moaned. And then it happened. She froze for a minute, then tilted her head back and yelped while squirting her juices on his member.

He pulled out and erupted onto her stomach and chest. He fell back onto the floor and lied there with his eyes closed.  
About 5 minutes later he sat up and looked over at blaze, with juices dripping out of her flower. Then he looked over at marine, who was covered in his cum. He sighed and stood up, picked them up one by one, took them to his room and layed them in his bed.

He climbed in the middle and layed down with blaze in the left side, and marine on the right. They cuddled up to him and simaltaneously said "Get some rest so we can play tomorrow." And sure enough, that innocence was in both their voices. "Don't even get me started."

Should I make a chp3?  
Review.

Also thanks to ultimateCCC, Tails Is FLUFFY, and Lord Kelvin for the reviews.  
I (Salute) You 


	3. Chapter 3

SARGE...THEMAN TEN HUP!  
(Salute and read)

Funny Middle part...

Tails's eyes opened to the sound of marine calling his name and shaking him.  
"Oy tails, its time to get up." she told him. He just mummered something that sounded like "Eye of the storm. Not safe yet." closed his eyes and turned over.

Marine frowned. She grabbed him by the fur on his chest and shook violently.  
Nothing. "Sleeps like a log, doesn't he?" blaze said. She had an ice cube in her mouth.  
Marine payed attention as blaze bent down and kissed tails on the neck.

His eyes shot open and he yelped. "The hell was that for?!" he yelled. "You said that you'd play with us. Are you going back on your word?" blaze asked. "No... I just remember my word going something like 'Don't get me started'." he reminded her.

"So you won't play with us?" she asked. He looked at her and was disgusted at the amount of innoccence in her eyes. He sighed and said "I never said that." They both looked at him with big bright Kool-aid smiles. Tails just copied them and flashed his modest smile.

Inside his mind was a different story though. 'There still not satisfied yet? That heat must have really hit'em hard. They looked completely spent yesterday night.' he thought. He sighed at the thought of doing that again. It wasn't that he didn't want to, he was just sore from their nails and teeth piercing his skin.

He touched the bite wound on his neck and winced. At least he got to rest before they came back asking for more right? Right?! He looked up and noticed that they had left the room. He got up out of the bed and started walking towards the kitchen.

On his way, he stopped and sniffed the air. "The fuck did y'all get some bacon from?" he asked.  
His feet lifted off of the floor and he followed the scent into his kitchen. "I dont' remember buying..."  
What was in there made him fall out of the air and onto his face. "Holy shit!" he yelled.

Tails sprung a nosebleed. Blaze and marine looked back at him. "Whats wrong tails?" they said, sounding equally innocent. "Don't give me that! Why the hell are you two in aprons?!"  
he asked. "We're supposed to be in aprons when cooking, stupid." marine said.

"Not just aprons!" he scolded. "So you don't like them?" they asked. Their heads tilted and their eyes got big. "Stop doing that!" he said. Their eyes got bigger. "Why me?" he said looking at the ceiling.  
"Fine then, we'll just take them off." blaze said. "Thats fine with m... no the hell you won't!" he scolded.

"Then what do you think we should wear mate?" marine asked. "Whatever you want to, as long as you are completely covered." he answered. "Well, we want to wear what you want us to." she said.  
"Wait here." tails told her.

He raced out of the room and came back a second later carrying two extra large, extra baggy t shirts. "Put these on." he commanded. He planned to make them look unattractive, so he could control himself around them more. When they finished, his jaw almost hit the floor beneath him.

'They looked too good, but how?' he thought. The t shirt hung low, which made it look somewhat like a dress. He could see their nipples clearly through the thin shirt. And the way the collar hung and almost revealed cleavage just taunted him. He paused in thought, then walked away.

He came back with caution tape from his lab. "Whats that for?" blaze questioned. He smirked, then began running around them one by one. He stepped back to admire his handywork and his nose gushed blood like a fire hose. The tape pushed blaze's breasts together, making them look bigger.

It also curved well with her figure as well, but constricted her tail. Marine's figure was looking like she was gift wrapped. It covered her breasts in a sexy way, while clinging around her waist and barely covering her lotus. "How?!" he yelled.

Blaze and marine looked confused. "What?" blaze said. "How do you do that?!" he yelled again.  
They still held their confused faces. "Don't play stupid! You two make everything look sexy!"  
he barked. Both of their faces turned red. "Thank you." they said at the same time.

His head hung low. "The tricked me into complementing them." he said with annoyed face.  
"What was that?" marine asked. "I said im going to work in the lab. Please don't come down there interrupting me." he said while walking away. "That wasn't what you said." she said quietly when he left the room.

"Then why'd you ask if you knew?" he yelled from the lab. Then he closed the door and locked it behind him. "Don't want a replay of yesterday." he noted. He walked over to the plane, picked up his wrench, and got to work.

Twisting bolts here. Drilling holes there. Welding were it was needed. Before he knew it, he had finished the frame and began working on the frame. He attached the armoring to the lower body and wings, then stopped.

He was contemplating on how to attach the engines onto the rotors. Then something in his head told him to go check on the house. He peeked out the lab door and saw marine sitting in front of the TV. "Normal." he said as he closed the door. He stopped after taking two steps and turned back to the door.

"Those two aren't normal." he reminded himself. He snuck out of the lab without making a sound. Stopping at the corner of the hall, he peeked around the corner and saw marine touching herself through her clothing. His eyes went wide and his nose dribbled a little.

His hand found its way to his groin and he began slowly massaging. "Ugh..." he moaned.  
He heard a whisper that made his heart drop. "Having fun?" He yelped and dashed foreward from fright. He tripped over his own feet and landed on top of marine, barely managing to stop himself from coliding with her.

Marine's eye twinkled and she spoke. "No, tails don't look!" she said half-assedly. Then covered her chest while twisting around under him. Now her ass was in his face, giving him a perfect view of her lotus. His nose trickled more and he got from over her.

He was about to turn and run, but he was tripped by a cat's paw and fell on his face.  
Blaze pounced on him and flipped him over. He sat up into her chest and her arms locked him there. He started struggling for a quick minute, then stopped.

A second later, he began licking furiosly. She moaned softly. "I told you that you were going to play with us." she whispered to him. His hand grabbed her breast and he squeezed her nipple between his thumb and index finger. She released her grip and leaned her head back.

Tails took the opening and stuck a finger in her lotus. "Mmmm..." she moaned. He wiggled the finger around. "Yeah, just like that." cooed in his ear. His eye twinkled and he pulled his finger out of her. "Wha.." was all she could say.

In a flash, tails slid from under her and bolted for the lab door. As soon as he stepped in, he slammed the door and locked it. He panted heavily while thinking to himself. 'I almost lost myself for a second there.' Then what came next scared him deeply.

His head pulsed and he cried out in pain. "Stop resisting or i'll take control." he heard a deep voice in his head say. "What the.." tails was cut off. "Next time it'll be me having the fun..." the voice hissed.

The headache cleared quickly allowing him to think. 'WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!' he thought. He ran back to the door, unlocked it and got the fuck out. Once he got back to his bedroom, he went to the bathroom that was attached to it.

He shut the door and cut on the cold water, then splashed it onto his face. "Holy shit.." he whispered to himself. He looked in the mirror, and what he saw horrified him. There was a bigger, stronger, meaner version of himself looking back. "Let your instings take over..."  
it said.

Tails bolted out of the door. He took off his boots and gloves, then layed in his bed. "I just need to sleep." he said. He relaxed and turned on his side with his hand grabbing the pillow.  
"Wait, this isn't a pillow." he said. His hand squeezed and he heard a moan. "Oh shit..." his pupils shrunk.

"Told you that you were gonna play with us." blaze said. The two pairs of arms grabbed him from under the bed cover and locked on.

End of chapter 3 (Salute)  
And review!


	4. Chapter 4

SARGE...THEMAN TEN HUP!  
(Salute and read)

Greenlight: Lemon 2.0 The Swimmin' Hole!

Tails eyes slowly opened. It was early and the window was opened, letting in the morning freshness.  
He sat up and yawned, stretching his arms. He peered over at the clock and sighed. "6:17, huh?  
Guess i'll get up and start my day." he said. Then, he got out of bed and put on his gloves and boots.

He walked into the kitchen to get one of his Arizona Herbal Energy drinks, then walked outside to get some exercise. First was 250 push-ups, next 300 sit-ups, then a lap around his huge backyard,  
and finally 2 hours of flying to keep his tails healthy.

While flying, he passed over a little mountain lake and decided to stop. He took his boot off and stuck his foot in the water. "Cool and refreshing. Maybe I should invite those two sex maniacs here to cool down. Might make 'em think clearly." he said to himself.

He flew back to his home and walked in the door. To his surprise, they were sitting normally in the den playing Bullshit. Blaze put a card face-down and said "Three of clubs." Marine pointed and yelled "Bullshit!" When she flipped the card over, it was in fact the three of clubs.

She sighed as she picked up all of the thrown away cards. "Hey." he said. "Hi." blaze greeted him. Marine just grunted at him. "Well fuck you too, buddy." tails gave her the finger. He turned his attention back to blaze. "Wanna go swimming, blaze?" "Sure. Whats the occasion?" she asked.

"None. I just wanna swim after working out." he replied. "I'll go get my swimsuit." blaze said.  
"Me too." Marine was right behind her. Tails walked in front of her and said "Not you." "But WHY?"  
she whined. "You didn't greet me, so you can't come." he said sternly.

"I'll do anything!" she pleaded. "Nothing will change my mind." he said. "How about an apology blowjob?" she asked. Tails's face went from a slight smirk to a deep blush. "An apology what now?!" He had to be sure he hadn't misheard.

She opened her mouth and licked the tip of her finger. Next, she licked it up and down. Then,  
she sucked it. So hard that her cheeks were pulled inwards. She took her finger out of her mouth and looked at him. "Will something like that do?" she said.

"That wasn't even the real thing, but I just got sooo hard." he commented before thinking. She giggled and pushed him to his room. She closed and locked the door, turned around to him and threw him on the bed. He looked petrified. "I-I didn't say you have to do it, s-so stop." he stuttered. "But I want to." she said.

Before tails could react to her, she was in between his legs fiddling with his member. "Stop." he said.  
She payed him no mind, her eyes hungrily looking his shaft up and down. He put his hands up in an effort to stop her, but she licked the tip and he froze.

"Thats right. Just lay back and let me pleasure you." she whispered. Then, she took his member into her mouth. At first she alternated between sucking and licking at the tip, but soon she began to expiriment. She bobbed her head slowly, then increased her speed.

"Ughn..." tails groaned. Marine added suction to her performance while bobbing, making tails moan out loud. Blaze had just finished putting on her swimsuit and walked out of the bathroom.  
She walked past tails room, but stopped and took a couple steps back.

She pressed her ear onto the door and heard moaning. "Marine, your good at this." she heard tails's voice say. "Thank you, this is my first time doing it." another voice said. Blaze slowly cracked the door and saw marine sucking tails off.

"Has she always known how to do that?" she whispered to herself. Marine stopped sucking and swirled her tongue around his tip, causing tails to buck his hips. "Fuck..." he hissed. Blaze's flower started to heat up. She watched marine suck and listened to the moist sound of her lips on tails's shaft.

Her lotus started leaking juices and begging for attention. She put her fingers down between her legs and rubbed her flower through her thin cotton panties. She moaned lightly and continued watching. "Marine, im gonna cum!" he said. She looked at him and nodded.

He nodded back at her. Then he leaned his head back and howled, cumming in marine's mouth.  
She swallowed happily and looked at him, smiling. "Ok, you can come." he whispered. She shrieked and jumped up and down, clapping her hands. "I'll go put on my swimsuit then!" she said.

And with that, she was gone. Outside the door, she saw blaze standing with her back turned towards her. "Next time, I get him all to myself." she said quietly. Marine walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Blaze heard her say "While we're swimming right?"

LATER AT THE LAKE

"Wow, this lake is enormous!" marine shouted. "Don't exaggerate things." tails scolded. Blaze walked up next to tails. "How did you even find something like this?" she said. Tails smiled a little. "I told you,  
I was exercising and I wanted to cool off." he said. Marine walked over to a tree and her eyes lit up.

"Oy, a tire swing. Hey tails, come push me!" she yelled to him. "I'll be right back blaze." said tails. He got up and walked over to marine. "How am I gonna push you if you're still in your clothes?" he asked her. "Oh yeah, I'll go put it on." she ran a few feet away from him and hid behind a tree.

She came back stark naked, making tails's nose erupt blood. "The fuck is your swimsuit?" he yelled at her. "I'm... no we're skinny dipping!" she said enthusiastically. "I'm not doing a damn thing, and if you think I am then you got me fucked up!" tails scolded her viciously.

"Can you at least push me?" she begged. "Fine." he huffed. She sat on the swing and he pulled her back. "You ready?" he asked. She nodded. Her eye twinkled as he started to push and she grabbed his trunks. She went flying away with his trunks clenched in her fist, leaving him standing naked as well.

"MARINE!" he yelled. Blaze caught up with tails and frowned at him. "What?" he asked. "Why are you naked? I would expect this from marine, but you?" she sounded hurt. "It wasn't my fault.  
Look!" he pointed at marine in the middle of the lake. She was waving his trunks triumphantly.

She was naked as well. Blaze shrugged. "I thought it would have something to do with her." she said. "Then why'd you get mad at me?" tails said. Blaze pulled off her clothes and underwear, then sat down next to tails. "You aren't gonna put on your swimsuit?" he asked nervously.

"This is my swimsuit." she said non-chalantly. 'Figured she'd say that...' tails thought. "So you gonna swim?" he asked her. "Didn't plan to, why?" she said. He was scared to ask the next question. "Why did you get naked, then?" he said quietly. She looked over at him.

"You tell me." she said seductively. He sighed. "I don't have a say in this, do I?" he asked. She shook her head no. "Its not like I don't want it, its just that i'm worried about if this is all due to the heat messing with your heads." he said. That was a bad but good thing to say.

She blushed and looked at the ground. "What if the heat is just helping me express my feelings to you?" she asked shyly. "I'd be happy. Knowing you care means the world." he said while smiling. Blaze clenched her fist and a tear ran down her face. "You care to much. Thats why I love you." she said.

"Blaze, you love me?" he asked. "I do." she responded confidently. "But why haven't you told..." he was interrupted by her lips crashing against his. She pulled away. "Shut up and kiss me." she said. She pulled him into another kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance. His hand grabbed her breast and she moaned in his mouth.

They leaned against a nearby tree as tails broke the kiss and began licking, kissing, and sucking at her neck.  
She turned her head up and moaned loudly. This did nothing but let marine know that blaze had succeded.  
That and turn tails on even more. That feeling of losing control came over him again.

Tails couldn't stop it this time, and he knew it. He let it wash over him. The world started looking blood red and tails started getting rougher with blaze. He layed her down on the soft grass and moved down to her flower.  
He wasted no time, sticking his tongue out and licking her flower's lips. She yelped and grabbed his head.

He stuck his tongue in, earning him a loud shriek from blaze. His finger made its way to her bud and began rubbing. She moaned and started breathing faster, her grip on tails's head increasing. He stopped and looked up at blaze. Her face looked painful, and with drool coming out of her mouth she said "Don't stop, please!"  
she begged.

He stuck his finger in her lotus and started sucking her bud. She began screaming out loud. Marine still swimming, heard her and pouted. "She having a whole lot more fun that I had." she grumbled. Blaze's body started squirming. Then it happened. Her orgasm caused her to moan loudly and her hips to start wiggling and bucking, and her flower released a stream of nectar.

Tails tried to drink it all but it overflowed from the sides of his mouth and down his chin. "Refreshing."  
he said. He started kissing her wildly. She liked the more abbrasive side of tails. He tried to brake the kiss,  
but she bit his bottom lip to stop him.

He chuckled and continued kissing her. She moved her hand down to her groin area and grabbed his member. He broke this kiss, succesfully this time, and started positioning himself. He rubbed his tip against her lotus's lips, then stopped when he felt like he was comfortable. He looked into her eyes.

They glimmered a golden color that reached tails all the way to his heart. "I love you." she whispered. Tails slowly pushed into her, causing her to moan. "Oh god..." she managed to say. He started moving slowly. "Nya, nyaa.."  
tails could hear blaze's cat calls, and it was making him pump harder. She put her hands on his ass and clenched the cheeks.

Her breathing sounded like she was having an asthma attack. Tails grabbed one of her breasts and pinched her nipple, nipping at her neck the whole way. "Tails, you feel so... ahh!" she screamed as her muscles rippled with pleasure. "Nya... so good." she moaned. Tails stopped thrusting and started lapping at her nipple while rubbing her bud with his finger.

"Tails!" she screamed his name as she came, her juices gushing onto his member. The warm feeling pushed tails over the edge and he came, exploding his seed into her lotus. Her head fell to the floor and she laid there with her tongue out. Tails layed next to her and whispered "I love you too." When she could move again, she cuddled up to him.

End of chapter 4 (Salute)  
And review if you know whats good for you!


	5. Chapter 5

SARGE...THEMAN TEN HUP!  
(Salute and read)

Greenlight: Lemon 3.0 BIG Finish!

Tails woke up to the feeling of hands rubbing all over his chest. "What the fuck?" he groaned. He looked to his right and saw blaze, and to his left was marine. Tails's eyebrows furrowed and he frowned. He started tapping her on her forehead.

"What? I was having the best dream ever mate." she said while rubbing her eyes. "I don't remember you being here when I went to sleep." he said. "You two were taking all day, and when I came up here you were sleep. So I thought why not, and here I am."  
she explained.

He pinched the bridge between his nose and sighed. "So waking us up just didn't seem like a good idea, huh?" Her expression sadened. "Well, I thought you'd get mad if I interrupted you guys, so I just joined in. My bad." she said.

Tails's expression lightened. "Don't get mad, cause that will make me feel so much worse." he said. She got up, turned and walked away from him. He got up and started to reach his hand out for her, but he realized that he would only put him in a tighter situation.

Blaze started to stir, what with not having anything to cuddle with and all. "Mmm...  
tails? Whats wrong?" she asked. "Marine is mad at me." he said. "What did you do?"  
she asked with her hands on her hips. "Why is it me thats wrong?" he said.

"I never said you were wrong, but if you say so." blaze said. Tails sighed and explained his predicament. "...and thats what happened." he finished. Blaze nodded and spoke. "It seems that you were wrong." she assesed.

'I knew she would say something like that.' he thought. "Well how are you gonna make it up to her?" she asked. Tails paused in thought for a moment. "How about this..." tails whispered his plan into blaze's ear. "Sound good?" he asked.

"I don't know..." blaze pondered the plan. "Are you going to help or not?!" he snapped impatiently. "Sure, why not?" she responded. "Oh, and tails?" He looked in her direction and blaze was in his face. "If you ever snap at me again..." she locked her hand on his testicles and started to squeeze, "you'll be sorry." she growled.

Tails winced and nodded quickly. "Good boy." her smile brightened up and she began walking back to the house. 'Her heat phase is overwith and she is PISSED about it. Better to stay on her good side at all times.' he thought as he ran to catch up with her.

AT THE HOUSE

"Get marine and get out." blaze commanded. "Yes, sexy! I mean, sir- ma'am!" tails goofed. Blaze knocked him on the back of his head. "Oww! You're a lot more violent when you're not in heat." tails stupidly said. "WHAT?!" she roared. "Nothing! Nothing at all! You're so beautiful, haha please don't kill me." he begged.

"*Sigh* you're hopeless." she said as he backed away. Tails walked to his bedroom and opened the door. There layed marine playing sleep in his bed. "Marine, can we talk?" he asked timidly.  
She didn't respond. He shook her gently and sang in her ear. "Marine, marine wake up."

She still didn't move. So he breathed lightly in her ear. Still nothing. "This is getting me nowhere,  
but its fun." he said to himself. She overheard him and giggled. Tails heard her and his eye twinkled.  
"Well since she is sleep, she won't mind me taking this cover." She felt the cover being yanked from over her and a rush of cool air.

She turned on her stomach to hide her red face. 'Perfect.' tails thought. He moved closer to her and spoke. "Has she always slept naked?" He licked her neck and she jolted up. "What the hell are you doin!? Get out!" she snapped.

"Its rude to tell me to get out of my own room, you know." he said. "What do you want?" she said. He took a breath and said, "Lets go out, marine." Her eyes widened and her mouth gaped. "Blaze is gonna kill you if she finds out that your trying to cheat. Like seriously, burn you alive till you're nothing but ashes." she told him.

"You think I don't know how dangerous she is!? She tried to implode my balls earlier!" he yelled.  
"Sounds like her. So why are you risking losing you only kids now?" she joked. "She knows.  
I'd be in a roadside ditch if I tried this and she didn't." he said.

"Where do you plan on taking me, somewhere lame I bet. Like chuck e. cheeses or something?"  
she said softly. "How does red lobster sound?" he said with a grin. Her eyes lit up. "I'll get dressed."  
she said. In the blink of an eye she was in a stunning black dress.

He clasped his nose as a surge of blood spewed from it. "Holy..." he trailed off in awe of her beauty. "Get ready!" she barked at him. "I am ready." he said. She raised an eyebrow and frowned at him. "Something nice, please!" she said.

"Whats wrong with what I have on?" he questioned her. "Well, considering you wear nothing but gloves and shoes, I'd say everything." she said harshly. "Thats nice. I invite you out and you crush my spirit." he said while sniffiling and faking tears.

"Just get dressed." she said. "Aye aye cutie, I mean captain!" he goofed. He ran to his closet and put on a tux. "Fresh like irish spring." he commented while looking himself over in the mirror.  
"Come on foxy boy, lets get going." she said. They walked out of the house and got in tails's plane.

The plane started and they took flight. She attempted to make small talk. "Sooo, when do you plan on buying a car?" Tails looked at her. "Fuck cars, planes forever!" he yelled. "You are so childish." she chuckled. "Whats wrong with that?" he asked. "Alot." she said.

A few minutes passed, then they arrived. Tails landed the plane in hover-mode and walked inside.  
Marine was waiting at the front to be seated. "Looks like it'll be a little while. Wanna go?" she asked.  
"Naw. I got us covered." he said. Then, he looked around for a moment.

"4-1! Where are you!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. A few seconds later, a tall black shaq looking guy ran from the back. "Don't yell in my establishment!" he barked at tails. "Sorry, sorry. Is our table ready?" he asked impatiently. "Yeah. This way." he muttered.

He led them to a table with an ocean-view. "Wow! How can you afford this?" she asked while checking out the view. "Im that guy." he said while pointing his thumbs at himself. "And what a guy you are." marine said. "Stop insulting me!" he whined.

"May I take your orders?" the waitor scared them. "We'll just be a few more minutes." tails said. "Take your time." the waitor said while walking away. Tails sighed. "That guy scared the shit out of me." Marine giggled. "Well, lets see what they got to eat mate!" she said while picking up her menu.

She looked at the food combinations and her mouth watered. 'Mmm. That looks good.' she thought. She heard tails say something about the lobster and looked at him over her menu. 'I wonder if he's gonna order dessert. I'll get some stuff later.' "Marine. You ready to order?" tails snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, i'll have the lobster with shrimp alfredo." she said. He looked over at tails. "And for you sir?" "I'll have the usual." he said. "Very good. What about drinks?" he said while motioning to the booklet in the middle of the table. Tails picked up the book and flipped through a couple pages. "A cherry knocker for me, and a peachy-melon blitz for the lady." He smiled at marine, making her blush.

"Your orders will be ready soon." he said. Tails slipped a twenty into his shirt pocket and whispered something marine couldn't hear. The waitor nodded and hurried into the kitchen. Tails looked back at marine only to be met with a cold glare. "What?" Her gaze didn't let-up. "What did you just say to the waitor?" she sounded steamed.

"I just asked for the hookup." he said. She was still glaring at him. "Just know that tonight's dinner is going to be perfect." he sighed. Her glare dissapeared. "What do you mean?" she asked.  
"You'll see." he said smugly. The conversation died down to silence. Marine looked around for a conversation starter.

"So you seem to know alot about this place." she said. "A long time friend owns this place so I can eat for free if I want." she nodded as he explained. After a little waiting, the food came. The waitor set their plates down. Then he whispered in tails's ear and walked away. Light jazz music started to play, setting the mood.

Marine took a bite of the shrimp alfredo. "Heavenly." she commented. Tails chuckled. "Good right?"  
he said. She nodded. They soon finished their dinners and tails paid the bill. When they got back into the plane, tails looked at the sky. "Its still kinda early, wanna go to the carnival?"

"What do you think I am, five?" she pouted. "Then where do you suggest we go?" he asked while putting the plane in gear. "First, lets go for a walk on the beach. Then, i'll need you to stop me at the store, and then we can go home." she said. "Wow. A walk on the beach. Hope there's sand there, I wanna see our footprints together." tails commented as the plane took off.

Marine cut her eyes at him. "No shit sherlock, of course the beach has sand. What kinda question is that?" she asked. "Pay no attention to the idiot in the cockpit." he said. A little later, they arrived at the beach just in time for a perfect sunset moment. 'Score!' tails said in his head. He took off his clothes so that all that he had on was boxers and his t shirt.

Marine looked at him and blushed. "And what are you planning to do?" she asked. He turned to look at her. "Im just getting a feel for the atmosphere." he said. She looked raised her eyebrow in confusion.  
"Ok, think like this. A man and woman go for a stroll on a beach, in a $600 suit and a priceless dress."  
he explained.

"Why's the dress priceless?" she asked. "Well, we had our first date while you were wearing it, so its worth millions to me. Please don't let the sand ruin it." he said. She just stood staring at him, shocked by his kindness. "Marine?" he called. She jumped out of her thoughts. "Ready?" he asked. "One minute."  
she said. She slipped her dress off and put it back in the plane.

"Ready." Marine was now only in her bra and panties. Tails looked her over and smiled. "What? Tails doesn't get a nosebleed!?" marine joked. "Well, it feels like the right time to be nude. Not butt naked,  
but nude." he said. She grabbed his hand and pulled him along, smiling all the way.

"So tails, you never told me how you got to know that resturant guy." she said. "Well, he was around since before I knew sonic. In fact, he's the whole reason I strived to fight with sonic." he said. "Really?  
Why is that?" she said. "Well, we heard about sonic after the first time he beat eggman.

Thats when he blew up on the news and became famous. 4-1 and I watched the video and then acted out all the scenes, especially the running ones. I wanted to be like sonic because he was so fast, but 4-1 told me I could be as fast if I just tried. And the rest is history." he finished.

Marine nodded. "So why is his name-" Tails put his hand up and stopped her mid-sentence.  
"Im sure you don't just wanna talk about me, so lets hear about you now." he said. She looked at him.  
"What do you wanna know?" she asked.

"Well, why did you and blaze come here in the first place?" he said. She took a deep breath and started.  
"Blaze has had her eye on you for a while. I couldn't see why at first, but now I understand. When the heat season first started, sonic invited us to a party. I enjoyed it, but blaze looked unsatisfied.

So I asked where you were so you could cheer her up. Sonic called you and made a big fuss about you not coming. When that failed, he said he had an idea. So he got an enormous box and decorated it. When he finished, he put us inside and closed it. Thirty seconds later, we're in your house." she explained.

"Wow, that was kind of well thought out. I probably wouldn't have opened the door if I knew you two were going to be in that box." he said. She cut her eyes sharply at him. "What? Im telling the truth. But its different now. And honestly, im glad you girls came to see me." he mumbled the last part.

Marine's glare disappeared completely. "Yeah, you needed it." she said. Tails nodded and looked at the sky.  
"The sunset is beautiful." he said. Marine looked up. "Wow, it is beautiful!" she said. The sunlight was reflecting a tangerine likeness on the water. "A perfect end to a perfect day. Thank you marine." tails said to her.

"For what?" she asked. "For going out with me." he responded. "No problem." she said. Tails got up and walked to the plane. "Ready to go?" he asked. She nodded and walked to the plane. A few minutes later they were in the air and on their way home. Marine was deep in thought about how tonight would playout.

"Tails?" she said. He nodded to let her know he was listening. "What did you mean earlier when you said blaze already knew about you asking me out?" she asked. "Just what I said. Blaze was actually very open minded about this. The whole thing was her idea." he said. Marine's head lowered a bit.

"So she let you come out to cheer me up? That explains things." she said quietly. "Its not like that. She did want me to cheer you up, but thats not all." he said. She looked up at him. "Blaze said that love knows no bounds,  
and that just because she loves me doesn't mean she can be stingy. I did't understand at first, but then she asked how I felt about you.

I didn't answer though, but I think she already knew." he said. "Knew what?" marine asked. Tails was silent for a moment. "That I love you." he finally spoke. Her eyes lit up. "Really? But I thought you were annoyed by me." she said. "I am. But opposites attract, you know." he said.

"Well aren't you a player!" she said. "Don't joke about things like that." he whined. "Hey, can we stop at that convinence store?" she asked. Tails nodded and brought the plane down. Marine went into the store, and a few minutes later came out with a crimson red face and a bag full of items. She got into the plane and it took off.

"Forgot you were half-naked?" tails asked. Marine glared at him. "Shutup." Tails chuckled at her emberrasment.  
"Its not funny!" she complained.

BACK AT THE HOUSE

"SURPRISE!" a whole party of people appeared out of nowhere as soon as marine opened the door. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked. Sonic walked up to her. "It was tails's idea." he whispered to her. Marine looked over at tails, who was talking to blaze at the moment. "Excuse me." she said to sonic.

Tails was sitting on the couch, resting from his date earlier. Blaze walked up to him. "I guess her smile means that you succeded, huh?" she said. "No, I think things are gonna pop off later." he said. "Speak of the devil." blaze said as marine approached. "Hello mates." she greeted.

As if on cue, amy called out to blaze. She waved at tails and marine, then walked away. "So..." marine tried to talk about something. "So?" tails looked at her. "So... wanna dance?" she asked. "Sure." he said. They made their way to the dancefloor. "You know how to dance?" he asked. She looked down and shook her head no.

'Why'd she ask then?' he thought. "You?" she asked. "I'll lead." he said. He took her hand and wrapped his other hand around her waist. "One, two, three, four." he repeated as they stepped to the rhythm. "You're good." she complemented. "Why thank you miss." he said.

An hour later the party was ending and everyone was crashing. "Tails. Sally, amy and I are going to sleep in the lab."  
sonic said. "Don't mess with my tools or else." tails menacingly said. Sonic grinned and walked into the lab. Tails rubbed his eyes and walked into his bedroom, making sure to close his door. He turned around and nearly fainted.

There stood marine wearing black and red lingere. The bra was black with a red ribbon and frilly red trimming along the top. The bottoms to the set were black with red spiral stitching. She walked over to him and grabbed his hand. He opened his mouth to speak but was hushed by a hand that was placed over his muzzle.

She led him to the bed and layed him down, then layed down and cuddled his chest. Tails was confused.  
"So were just cuddling tonight, huh?" he asked. "No, im just waiting." she responded. "For what?" Tails heard a loud moan from who he guessed was sally. A few moments later he heard another from another female he couldn't make out.

In the lab, sonic was already hard at work. Sally was bouncing up and down on his rod, while amy's lotus was in his face being kissed and licked. In the guest room knuckles was working julie-su over, pumping in and out of her powerfully. The living room was currently occupied by shadow and rouge. She was sucking on the head of his penis while rubbing the shaft between her breasts.

Back in tails's room, marine was on top of tails kissing him passionately. She had taken off her lingere at some point between her laying down and now, so she was naked and straddling him. Tails noticed that marine had taken control and got serious this time around. In fact, he was willing to bet that her phase in heat was over.

She wasn't as airheaded and crazy as she was yesterday. She lowered herself on to tail's penis, moaning all the way. Another thing he noticed was the nervous blush on her face. She started off at a slow steady pace, rocking her hips with every pump. Tails grabbed her waist and began thrusting upwards, matching marine's steady pace.

Marine's moans grew louder as the passionate love-making continued. Before long, tails was lost in ecstacy.  
She leaned down and nibbled harshly at his neck, making him moan in pain and delight. Marine's climax had crept up on her and surprised her, causing her to cry out. Feeling her walls spasming and juices gushing was enough to send tails over the limit.

Feeling tails's seed burst inside her sent marine through another wave of pleasure, before she collapsed from exhaustion. "I love you." She said through heavy panting. "I love you too." Tails told her. She cuddled up to him and layed on his chest. Tails kissed her on the forehead. "Sweet dreams." That was the last thing she remembered him saying before she drifted off to sleep.

Tails lay there, thinking about everything that transpired throughout the day. He could've sworn he was forgetting something. He got up walked to the bathroom that was attached to his room. Once inside, he closed the door and turned on the shower. Within minutes the water had warmed up. He opened the sliding glass door and got in.

The steam accumulated in the small room quickly. Before he knew it, he couldn't see out the shower door.  
"Why do I have the feeling im forgetting about someone?" he asked no one in particular. He heard the bathroom door open then close. "Who's there?" he said. The shower door opened and blaze stepped in.

Tails covered himself with his hands. "Just jump on in while im showering like its nothing, huh?" he said.  
"You've no reason to cover yourself. I've seen all that you have to offer." she said, not even bothering to look his way. He grumbled something under his breath. "What was that?" blaze cut her eyes in his direction.

"Nothing, nothing at all." he said. "So things are back to normal with marine as well?" He nodded. "Well done.  
It takes time to deal with a woman and her emotions, it'll do you good to remember that." she said. She grabbed the shamoo from the shelf built into the wall and squirted a generous amount in her hand. "Now for your reward."

She started rubbing the soapy substance on his body. Her delicate fingers worked it into his fur, causing it to bubble up. She didn't miss a spot, and made sure to pay special attention to his penis. She worked it and played with it for a few minutes before stopping and handing him the shampoo. "Your turn."

He nodded and squirted some in his hand. He went to work lathering her whole body in soapy suds. After they finished washing one another, they rinsed off. Tails watched as the suds were rinsed from her body. She bent over and gave tails a wonderful view of her lotus as the water continued pouring down her body.

Tails moved behind her and grabbed her shapely hips. She looked back at him and found herself being kissed. He moved his hand up and down her body slowly. Blaze broke the kiss and moaned. Tails moved her over to the door and pressed her against it, her breasts mashing against the glass. Tails gave her behind a little smack.

His hand made its way down to her flower and started rubbing her lips. She moaned softly at his touch.  
He got her worked up and stopped. She felt his penis rub at her entrance for a moment before he thrusted into her. She let out a little shriek of pleasure.

He wasted no time in picking up the pace. Before long, blaze's low moans turned into full screams. "Oh god..." she moaned. Hearing her moan just fired tails up more in the long run. He felt himself getting close to the edge and pumped harder. "Blaze, im about to cum." he told her.

"Im close as well." she said. Tails exploded his seed into her lotus. Feeling tails's release sent blaze on a power trip. Her walls milked his penis dry. He pulled out of her and she turned around and kissed him passionately.  
Blaze broke the kiss and spoke. "You belong to marine and I. No one else." Tails raised an eyebrow. "Belong?"  
She glared at him. "Yes, belong." He sighed, kissed her on the forehead, and got out of the shower.

He dried off and got in the bed. Once he layed down, he realized how sleepy he was. A few minutes later blaze walked out of the bathroom and layed next to him. "Love you." she said softly. "Love you too." he said back.  
He closed his eyes and slept the night away.

THE END

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT!**  
**WRITERS BLOCK KICKED MY SORRY ASS!**  
**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

EPILOUGE

Tails woke up to someone stirring in the bed. He looked to his left and saw marine still asleep. To his right, blaze was still sleep as well. He looked down towards the bottom of the bed. "What the..." Cream popped her head from under the covers and scared tails half to death.

"The fuck are you doing here!?" he yelled. His yelling woke up the sleeping beauties next to him. "You have to take responsibility." cream told him. "For what?" he asked. "My love!" she yelled as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Tails felt a chikk go down his spine.

He urned and saw blaze staring daggers at him. "What did I say last night?" she asked. 'She sounds really pissed.' tails thought. He held up his hands in defense. "I know what you're thinkin, but its not what it looks like..."

**End of Tails's Playtime **

**(Salute)**


End file.
